


The Weather Up There

by indoissetep



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Height Differences, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, zero spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indoissetep/pseuds/indoissetep
Summary: Height difference fluff. That is all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to get all of my JynCassian stuff out here before the movie comes out and completely crushes all of my scenarios.

Cassian catches only rumors about the prisoner/potential recruit on his way to the control room.

_Galen Erso’s daughter... Caught trying to steal from the Empire... Took five guys to bring her in... Broke a guy’s nose and another guy’s leg..._

It’s enough to get his imagination running. Enough to get him picturing this Jyn Erso as some fearsome tower of a woman.

That is, until he walks into the control room and sees her, and realizes she is... _tiny_. Fierce and capable-looking yes, but tiny.

The first time Cassian finds himself standing in front of her, and it becomes clear that he’s got at least six inches on her, the corners of his lips twist up of their own accord.

Jyn’s lips, on the other hand, press together in a thin line as she squares her shoulders and straightens her back. Like a bird creature puffing itself up to look bigger.

Cassian knows she could probably break him in half if she knew he was thinking this, but it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

Things continue like this over the next days.

If there’s a slope to where they’re standing, Jyn will position herself on the higher ground.

If there’s a surface she can prop herself up on, she will be sitting on it in no time.

If she manages to corner Cassian when he’s sitting down, she will plant herself right in front of him to keep him from getting up.

And, Force, there is that one memorable time when she actually stands on a box while talking to him. _On a kriffing box._

He understands why she does it. Understands that it comes from years of being on her own in an unfriendly Galaxy, having to make sure people respected her _before_ she was forced to show them what she is capable of.

But it’s entertaining to watch.

 

As he hurriedly pulls on the Imperial officer uniform – their best chance of getting in and out of this base with all limbs still attached – Cassian thinks he actually doesn’t mind the whole getup all that much.

Except for the boots.

The boots are horribly stiff, uncomfortable, unpractical, and the heels are wholy uneccessary. But they do add at least two inches to his already decent height.

And he thinks, _hold on, this is going to be fun_.

He steps out of his impromptu dressing room, spreads his arms wide and asks:

“How do I look?”

Jyn studies him from toes to head – rather than the other way around – and he sees the way she has to tilt her head just that little bit more to look up into his eyes. She notices it, too, and the line of her mouth goes thinner than ever.

“Horrible,” she announces, deadpan.

“Horrible? Really?” he does his best to contain his smirk.

“Yeah. It’s just not a good look for you.”

He can’t help himself, he burst into laughter.

Jyn steps forward and gets both hands on the lapels of the uniform as if to straighten them. But then she’s tugging hard on the fabric, hauling him down, _down_ into a kiss.

A quick peck, nothing more.

And well, that is not what he was expecting at all, but it’s _good_.

“I much prefer you in your normal clothes,” she says, already letting him go and turning away, “And without heels!”

It’s a moment before Cassian can gather himself enough to follow her out the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr. Find me there @capcassianandor


End file.
